1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a memory device having a nanowire as a storage node and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, most memory devices are fused memory devices having both an advantage of existing as nonvolatile memory devices and volatile memory devices. Examples of fused memory devices include a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a phase change RAM (PRAM), and a resistive RAM (RRAM). The difference among the FRAM, the MRAM, the PRAM, and the RRAM can be found in the configuration of a storage node.
As another example of fused memory devices, carbon nanotube memory devices have been introduced. Carbon nanotube memory devices maintain nonvolatile characteristics using carbon nanotubes as a storage node.
Since carbon nanotube memory devices use carbon nanotubes as the storage node, the volume of the storage node can be reduced compared to the FRAM, the MRAM, the PRAM, and the RRAM. In addition, in carbon nanotube memory devices, carbon nanotubes are formed using a composite electric field. Thus, carbon nanotubes can be formed in a correct position.
However, in carbon nanotube memory devices (hereinafter, referred to as related art memory devices), the size of electrodes should be directly reduced so as to reduce a gap between carbon nanotubes and there is a difficulty in performing such a process.
Furthermore, the length of carbon nanotubes should be adjusted so as to increase the yield of operatable cells. However, in conventional memory devices, it is difficult to adjust the length of carbon nanotubes.
Furthermore, in related art memory devices, all electrodes are horizontally arranged on the same plane. Thus, there may be limitations in increasing the degree of integration.